


But Why Daddy?

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Klaine Family Adventures [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5 year old Isabelle asks Blaine THAT question, Blaine doesn't know what to do, Fluff and Humor, Kurt thinks it's adorable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: A 5 year old Isabelle asks Blaine one day why she has two dads and no mom. Blaine has no clue what to do and tries his best to explain.





	But Why Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry it's been awhile! I have been trying to handle my other series and real life. here's a cute little Fluffy one Shot to make up for it!! (sorry it's a little short but its cute don't worry!

"Daddy?" A  5 year old Isabelle asked Blaine one day after school. Blaine didn't have rehearsals for Broadway but Kurt did so it was just Blaine and Isabelle. "Yea Baby?" Blaine says as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Why do I have two daddies and not a mommy and a daddy?" Isabelle says making her father choke on his drink. Blaine didn't know what to say. How do you put it to a 5 year old that she has two gay dads? He had never _done_ this before. "Why are you asking honey?" Blaine says after collecting himself . "Well today during circle time Mrs. Hewitt was reading a story and there was a mommy and a daddy in the story and I asked her why there can't be a story about two daddies and a kid went "because it's weird" Mrs. Hewitt didn't know what to do." Isabelle says. Blaine was silent. "So why do I have two?" Isabelle says. "Come here honey." Blaine says. He picks her up and sets her on his lap. Yes you do have two daddies. Blaine says. "But why?" Isabelle says. "Why because you can, you see two men can love each other and two women can love each other." Blaine says. "Like auntie Brittany and Auntie Santana?" Isabelle says. "Yep." Blaine says. "And you do have a mommy she just wants you to refer to her as Auntie Rachel and you are related by blood but she wants you to be with me and your papa" Blaine says. "So Auntie Rachel is my mommy?" Isabelle says. "Yes but she is a special type of mommy called a surrogate mommy." Blaine says. "What's that?" Isabelle says. Blaine forgot that Isabelle was a very curious 5 year old. "I'll tell you when you're a little older baby." Blaine says. "Like when I'm 5?" Isabelle says. "Maybe when you're 10 princess."  Blaine says. "Oh that's a long time tho!" Isabelle says. "Yes it is." Blaine says. It really wasn't she was 5 and in 5 years she would be 10 and Blaine _wasn't_ ready for his little girl to grow up. "So I can like a girl and it wouldn't be weird?" Isabelle says. "You can like whoever you want baby love is love." Blaine says. "Okay." Isabelle says. "So Auntie Rachel is my mommy but not my mommy?" Isabelle says still confused. "Sure." Blaine says laughing. "Okay." Isabelle shrugs.

 

"Is that all you wanted baby?" Blaine says. "Yea." Isabelle says. She hears the door open and close. "Papa!" Isabelle says getting off Blaine's lap and running to the door. "Hey there Angel." Kurt says picking her up and kissing her cheek. "Daddy just told me why I have two daddies." Isabelle says. "Did he now?" Kurt says raising an eyebrow at his husband. "For the record she asked." Blaine says. "He also told me that Aunt Rachel is my mommy but not really my mommy." Isabelle says. "Oh?" Kurt says an amused smirk on his face. "Yea!" Isabelle says. "I see." Kurt says. He puts Isabelle down and She goes to her room. Kurt looks at him and then laughs. "Hey I never done this before! You try telling a 5 year old why she has two dads and no mom." Blaine says. "You also try telling her that your best friend is her surrogate mother." Blaine adds." I didn't tell her that part was gonna wait till she was 10." Blaine says. Kurt shakes his head. "Why did she ask in the first place?" Kurt says. Blaine tells him why.

 

"She's a curious 5 year old!" Blaine says. "That she is but we love her". Kurt says. Isabelle comes back into the room. "Oh oh oh!" Isabelle says jumping up and down. "Yes?" Blaine says laughing. "You need to sign this?" Isabelle says then titling her head to the side. "Why?" Blaine says smiling. "So I can go to the Pumpkin patch!" Isabelle says. "Oh right it's October." Blaine says. "Did you forget daddy?" Isabelle says. "Yes." Blaine says. "Papa he is silly." Isabelle says. "Yes he is baby." Kurt says taking the piece of paper from his daughter. Kurt signs the form. "Thank you!" Isabelle says going back to her room. "Are you already forgetting stuff?" Kurt says. "Maybe?" Blaine says making his husband shake his head. "Anyways I won't be performing tonight after all." Kurt says. "Why what happened?" Blaine says worried. "Bruised my ankle and the director doesn't want me on it." Kurt says. "Babe you tell me this now?!" Blaine says getting up from the couch frantically . "Oh relax it's a small bruise." Kurt says. "Really?" Blaine says raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Okay it's a medium sized bruise but i'm fine." Kurt says. "And how did you get this bruise?" Blaine says. "Doing a flip." Kurt says. Blaine sighs. "Don't make a fuss of it." Kurt says. "Fine fine." Blaine says. "Is daddy worrying again?" Isabelle says. "Yes." Kurt says. Isabelle shakes her head. "You worry too much." Isabelle says as she goes to the table and climbs to her seat and colors. "A 5 year old just told you that you worry too much." Kurt teases. Blaine pouts. "Meanies." Blaine says making his voice wobble.  "You have been hanging out with Isabelle too much." Kurt says. "Yea I can't help it! She's too adorable!" Blaine says. Kurt laughs and kisses him. "I brought home dinner." Kurt says. "That's why it smells good." Blaine says. Kurt laughs. Kurt picks up the take out bag and the two men join their daughter at the table eating their dinner and helping Isabelle color. It was their typical Friday night and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? I wrote sometime last year and I had forgotten all about until I saw it in my notes. I fixed it up a bit. Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://iamnotthrowingawaymyship.tumblr.com/ (Sorry for my over obsessing over stuff lol.)
> 
> Till Next Time!  
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
